


Backseat

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-19
Updated: 2009-05-19
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  You Can Ride Me Instead</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backseat

 

  
“Dude, where’s my car?”

 

 

Castiel swaggered over to Dean and gave a cheesy smile.  “You can ride me instead.”

 

 

Dean took a deep breath, anger seeping into his every cell as he tried to keep from strangling the angel with his own tie.

 

 

“Have you been watching porn again?”

 

 

Castiel gave him a jaunty wink.  “We could watch together.”

 

 

“Seriously, where is my car?”

 

 

Castiel went back to his normally blank expression.  “I thought you might like the pornographic imagery since you seem to enjoy it so well on the television.  I have not harmed your car.  I simply put it elsewhere.”

 

 

“You moved my car?”  He shuddered, thinking of what Castiel might have done to it.  Or where he might have moved it to.  “Next time you want to reenact porn just get in the goddamn back seat!”

 

 

Dean stalked off, but Castiel got a cheesy smile back as he swaggered after him.  “Why Dean, let me help you find your car.  I think I’ve forgotten something in the back seat.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) of course!


End file.
